Contact Rules
by LilyGhost
Summary: While Stephanie and Ranger are busy being happy together ... reality intrudes briefly.


**Some people do crossword puzzles to relax or challenge themselves, I apparently just change non-Ranger/Steph stories into happy 'Babe' ones. All characters belong to Janet. The mistakes are mine alone.**

"You're not going, Babe," I heard as soon as I answered my buzzing cell.

"I wasn't planning to," I said back.

"I know you ... you've been sitting there still debating it."

"Fine ... so I was."

"You're _not_ going," my _technical_ boyfriend of two weeks - and the Man of Mystery and Man of My Dreams for much longer - repeated. "I know you've been in the garage stalling for eight minutes because this is the last thing you want to deal with, and you were also afraid of my reaction to Morelli's sudden call. You need to come up here so we can discuss it. I'm not doing it over the phone."

"It doesn't sound like there's going to be much of a discussion, you're just going to say that you'll be handling Joe," I stated. "You must have my line tapped if you already know about the message he left."

"I will be taking care of him, but right now I'll pour you a glass of wine and we'll talk. No dictating. I want to hear your thoughts on him making contact after coming back."

"Trust me _, no one_ wants to hear my thoughts on Morelli."

"I do. Meet me on seven. I'm leaving my office now."

I disconnected and left the solitude of my car. The heels I'd put on to take Grandma to a viewing made a steady click against the concrete floor of the garage, which to me sounded eerily like gunshots in the otherwise quiet evening. It's too late for birds and too early for crickets.

Ranger had the apartment door open before the elevator spit me out. I stood there for a second, taking him in. The broad shoulders, muscled body that's only enhanced by his perfectly-fitting clothes, and that silky almost-black hair, all had my mouth watering. I've always wanted him, and still desperately want him every time I see him. It's surprising how easy it was to figure out how to let ourselves need each other. He and I are both independent people with strong personalities, but agreeing to be together wasn't as challenging as either of us feared.

The relationship myth out there is that once you get the guy, a ring, or hear the "L" word said to you, things just magically fall into place. They don't always. Morelli was horrible proof of that. Even when you're with the right person, like I am with Ranger ... a relationship takes patience, tolerance, and a little teeth-clenching now and then. I'm lucky because so far we've managed to listen and actually hear each other, so we've avoided the need to clench anything. I'm happy and thankful to be Ranger's partner in every way now. We - and definitely he - are worth every serious discussion we've had and compromise we've made.

"I'm sorry," I told him, when I saw his grin kick in.

"You don't need to be," he said, pulling me into the solid warmth of his big body.

"I knew you'd be mad ..."

"At _him_ ... yes. He would have known we're together the second his ass cleared the state line. He needs to learn to keep his fingers and his phone to himself."

He dropped a beefy arm across my shoulders and led me into the apartment that has become more mine than my own. Most of the drawers in his bedroom are filled with my crap. And in the bathroom, my makeup outnumbers Batman essentials five-to-one. Rex is still at my apartment, but Ranger's already said three times so far that I should bring him with me when I sleep over. I know that's his way of getting me to move into his place ... and it's working.

A few hours ago, I had stuffed Rex's pet necessities into a few grocery bags so they, and he, would be ready to bring over here after I dropped Grandma off. Then Morelli called and left a stupid, and I think pretty demanding, message, and I panicked ... forgetting to stop and get my hamster. " _I just got back,_ " Joe had said to my voicemail. " _We need to talk. Meet me at my house at six."_

Seeing him isn't anywhere on my to-do list, but I thought it was my responsibility to tell him not to call me again. I didn't like that he wanted me to come to his house, and I'm still fuming about him assuming I'd show up just because he said to. We were already weeks into an official break-up when he left for an undercover job, if that's even what he was busy doing, so I'm still confused why I was one of his first calls after returning to Trenton.

"How do you think we should handle this?" I asked Ranger, as I sat down on the couch with him and took a sip of the Cabernet that'd been waiting for me on the coffee table. "If he would've said Pino's or Cluck-in-a-Bucket, I still wouldn't have gone ... but _his house_?"

"I'm not comfortable with him being in the same city as you, let alone with you in an isolated location. That's one of the main reasons _I'm_ going to go see him, but I'm always interested in hearing how you think a problem should be approached."

"You shouldn't kill him."

"I shouldn't ... _why_?"

"Because you could wind up getting accused of something again. The Ramos murder charge wasn't fun."

His grin was back. "It had its moments."

Yeah, he seemed to really enjoy the ones where either our lips or bodies were touching the other's.

"I won't be charged with anything, Steph. And if I ever go FTA again, you'll be coming with me."

"Going on the lam with you does sound interesting, still ... technically he's _my_ problem. Don't you think I should be the one telling him off, not you?"

"No. You've suffered far too much because of him. I can't change the past, but I can keep him from hurting you more than he already has."

"I've gotten really good at standing up to people."

"I know you have, but you being with me means that I'm always going to put myself between you and anyone or anything I believe you need protection from ... like you did when you hunted down Tank and asked him to be my backup for the Naranjo apprehension."

"I saw that a-hole's rap sheet. He likes to steal, sell, and shoot, assault rifles. I didn't want _you_ to be one of the things he actually hit."

"That wouldn't have happened, but I appreciated your need to look out for me."

"So ... you're saying it goes both ways, right?"

"Yes."

I sighed. I'd do, and _will_ do, anything to keep him safe and uninjured so it's only fair that he gets to do the same when it comes to me.

"Alright," I said on a sigh. "You talk to Morelli while I get Rex."

His left arm had been stretched out along the back of the sofa behind me, which left a comfy spot under his shoulder and along his side for me to tuck myself, so I felt his reaction. He switched instantly from relaxed to alert-mode.

"You're letting your rodent move in?" He asked me.

Without even looking at him, I knew his eyes were on me. "Yeah ... and me and my cookie jar, too. I'll start bringing more of my stuff over if you want."

"You want to live with me?" He asked, not wasting time on a potential hedging/bullshit conversation.

"Yes. Plus, it'll keep anyone from doubting us."

"Other people's opinions don't matter."

"Then why are you interested in Morelli?"

"I love you, Steph. I don't give a fuck about him, but him bothering _you_ matters a great deal to me."

I smiled. "I love you, too. And that's why I'm not going to stop your plans to storm the Burg."

He pressed his lips against my curls. "Tell Ella we'll be having dinner out tonight."

"Tonight? You just treated me last night."

"Yes, tonight. Morelli deserves to have his ass handed to him, and you deserve another night out. I'm smart enough to appreciate you and what I have now."

"Even if Joe hadn't called me, I'd still want to live with you because I already know how much you love me. The feeling's mutual and I've enjoyed every minute I've had with you. He doesn't factor at all into our relationship, which is another thing I was going to tell him."

"I'll add it to my list."

"You have a list? What's on it?" I asked him.

"The two most important things are ... that you're mine, and I'll kill him if he doesn't respect that."

"I'm not sure a death threat or an actual murder will be necessary?" I said.

"In this case it's extremely necessary, Babe. So I'll pass along that message and then we'll enjoy dinner at ...?"

I didn't have to think about it.

"That Mediterranean place in Princeton?"

"You did like their pasta."

"Thanks to my dad's DNA, I like _everyone's_ pasta," I pointed out.

It's well-timed suggestions like that one that got me to finally let myself fall completely for Ranger. According to him, it was my 'unique' sense of humor, resiliency, and how I looked dressed up or completely messed up, that had him loving me. Despite the vast differences in how we were raised and have lived our lives since, he and I have always worked and got along amazingly well together no matter the job or the apartment.

"If you believe a Batman/Butthead meeting will end this for good ... then I will too," I told him.

"Have I ever not accomplished a mission I was on?"

"I'm moving in here, so I'm guessing that'd be a _no_."

"I know you'll insist on changing clothes, figure out fast what you're going to wear. I'll be back in less than an hour."

"It'll take me longer than that to get ready."

"You're beautiful as is, Babe. I'm not concerned."

He stood up, but didn't go far. He leaned over where I was sitting and I met his kiss halfway ... and I may have tried to hang onto him after it ended.

"The TPD won't be calling you, Steph."

"If you say so."

"I do. And you look especially good in black, blue, or red."

Good to know. I scooted my ass off the couch and followed him to the door.

"Don't let Morelli piss you off," I said against his mouth, after I stood up on tiptoes to kiss him again.

"He can't do anything I don't allow him to."

"Not cocky at all, are you?''

" _Always_."

"Should I get Tank again?"

"No."

"Okay, fine. Just be careful."

"He isn't a threat."

"Nothing is a threat to you, I get it, but humor me here ..."

"I'll be back. Be ready."

" _Pushy_ ," I muttered under my breath.

"Excited," he corrected.

"You'll be even more excited when you see the dress I'm thinking about wearing."

"I'm counting on it."

After one last kiss that included some tongue action, he left to deal with what I thought was an old issue, while I went to reward him for it after a quick call to Hector. The black dress is a simple spaghetti-strapped, mid-thigh number with a small band of red piping that formed an extremely thin belt around my waist. It showcased my legs and shoulders, and the conforming material highlighted the fact that my stomach is shockingly still flat.

There's plenty of skin for Ranger to kiss and run a finger over in the elevator or at stoplights and stop signs. I added some sexy black FMPs with thin straps that wrap and tie around my ankles, and I put on another coat of mascara. I spent five minutes fluffing my hair and then strategically placing a few of the curls, but I was still left with enough time to start pacing the length of carpet between the front door and kitchen, waiting for Ranger to get back.

When he did, he didn't seem upset, pissed off, or overly happy. He was his usual calm self. He kept his keys in his hand but used his other one to curl around the nape of my neck and pull me to him. After a proper welcome home, he scanned my body.

"Nice choice," he said.

"Thank you. Now tell me what happened?"

"Morelli didn't appreciate opening his door and seeing me instead of you. When I pushed my way into the house, he acted like a dick and I told him I'd remove his, plus his hands and larynx, if he called or approached you again. And then I left."

"That's it?" I asked.

"There were some other words said and 'promises' made with a few punctuating actions, but you don't need to hear about those."

"I'm guessing he understands now that I want nothing to do with him ... I don't want to see, talk to, or hang out with, him? Not even doughnuts will make me sweet enough for small talk at Tasty Pastry."

"That was mentioned and he knows I meant what I said when it came to consequences."

"I bet."

"I made it very clear that his badge and career hinges on the amount of distance he keeps from you."

"Does he believe you can go over his head like that?"

"Yes. _No one_ questions that my reach extends far beyond my building."

"Only he and my mom would doubt it."

"I'm not wasting our night thinking about them. I'm set to go when you are."

He is restaurant-ready. He had a meeting earlier in the day so he's still in corporate Ranger-wear ... black dress pants and a matching button down shirt, plus a tailored jacket that I know I'll have around my bare shoulders before we leave the restaurant. No additional effort was needed on his part.

"I called Hector and asked a favor," I told Ranger. "He was sweet and said yes, so he's going to bypass the security he installed and get Rex and my bear for me. They'll both be here when we get back."

"I should be happy about a second roommate, shouldn't I?"

"Well ... Rex in your kitchen means I won't have to leave your bed or breakfast to go feed him until we're ready to head to work."

"Alright, consider me happy for an after-dinner rat infestation."

I gave him a playful shove. "He's a _hamster_ , not a _rodent_ or _rat_."

"If it walks like a rat, eats like a rat, and sounds like a rat, most would call it _a rat_ , Babe."

He released a short bark of laughter at my indignant expression on my furry friend's behalf. That unexpected rumble calmed the last of my nerves regarding Morelli, and how him being back could affect this relatively new relationship. When Ranger kissed my bare shoulder before pulling me into his arms again and then out the door, I realized that he and I will always be okay no matter who's around doubting it. My guy and I will work hard and love harder to ensure it.


End file.
